The Imperfect Enjoyment
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: Sasuke never moans out when he should, but moans when he shouldn't. NaruSasu.


**The Imperfection Enjoyment**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

_Author's Notes (gibberish you may very well want to skip, unless you're really interested): _

It's kind of ironic that when you want to stop writing the most, you don't. And when you do want to write, you can't write.

This being said, don't expect brilliance from this. My writing is rusty, uninspired and I've lost lots of passion for it. I'm hoping to get back my muse back again, and I'm starting with as simple and possibly trite as this.

All criticism accepted.

Warning(s): simplistic and disjointed writing style, no real plot, short, mentions of a hand job and abrupt ending. Unbet'd.

---

Sasuke tastes like tomatoes, and green tea. It's one of the first things Naruto notices about him when they start dating ... or whatever it is they are now doing, have been doing and are probably going to continue doing in the foreseeable future.

After all, Naruto's pretty certain that he won't stop kissing Sasuke in the near future, unless one of them drops dead.

Which, considering how uncannily good at surviving both of them are, isn't going to happen all too soon, thankfully. Naruto is convinced that a world without him would be a much sadder place.

He isn't all too sure about Sasuke, though.

Sasuke's just a stupid bastard, amongst other things.

Still, Naruto likes kissing Sasuke. No, it isn't something he would admit out loud, but he likes it; it's better than ramen, at times.

At least, he knows he can't stop kissing Sasuke right now – at the very moment -- because it feels too good, and there's no point in stopping to do something that feels so well ... good.

Anyway, even though, Sakura-chan tells him that they're dating, Naruto isn't utterly convinced of that. This is just too ... well, it just isn't dating.

Not really.

Dating should be all about holding hands, and going to concerts together. It should be romantic with firework-like emotions and butterflies forming in your stomach. It should make you feel different, and happier.

Or that's what Iruka tells Naruto one fine Monday morning when they're meeting for ramen, and Naruto trusts Iruka with everything. Iruka is smart, and that's why it's better to trust him on dating issues than anyone else.

So, Naruto is pretty sure that he and Sasuke aren't dating. Because he doesn't feel any different from what he used to feel like before.

Sure, he feels more excitable and starts feeling really, really glad when Sasuke allows him to be close, but that's all.

But is he happier overall?

No, not really. Neither is Sasuke. He's still the same bastard he used to be before.

And what they do isn't all too different from what they did before, which was sparring, bantering and exchanging heated glares. They still fight, and spar and exchange heated glares. It's always been like this, and Naruto doesn't want it to change because (as much as he does protest it) he likes the banter, the fighting and the heated glares.

Only they've added – sloppy and aggressive -- kissing to the list, and the occasional awkward grope fest that makes him feel hot ... and sweaty.

Naruto's not all that sure about it making him feel sexy because there's nothing sexy about being hot and sweaty. Sasuke isn't sexy either. He grunts hoarsely – and that's not very sexy, and his fingernails dig too deeply into his skin when Naruto kisses him. This tends to hurt, and isn't very sexy, either.

It _definitely_ isn't dating.

Don't ask Naruto how it -- the kissing and all -- happened. He doesn't know. It just did. Along with his voice changing, him suddenly shooting up a few inches and some other nasty side effects – like smelling like old fish, even though he washes once a day (he sometimes forgets to brush his teeth, but that's something else altogether).

What annoys Naruto though is that everyone else seems to be noticing that he's changing as well. Take Kakashi, for example.

Lately, whenever he's at leisure and about to water his plants, Kakashi, that damned latecomer, keeps showing up at his apartment, and offers him advice on 'sex'. Something that Naruto doesn't appreciate that much.

Of course, before you start, Naruto knows what sex is – he's been around Jiraiya and Kakashi for too long to not know what it is. Besides, he's pretty much read up everything you need to know on sex: he knows the positions, and how to make someone moan out. At least, he think he does – Naruto hasn't had the opportunity to test it out yet. And Sasuke isn't a very good test subject.

Sasuke never moans out when he should, and moans when he shouldn't. Naruto still doesn't get why kissing Sasuke's neck doesn't emit any kind of reaction out of Sasuke, but biting his earlobe does.

It's not the kind of moan Naruto expected to hear, either; Sasuke's moans are low, nearly guttural and he doesn't look pretty when he does it. His face is always scrunched up in that weird way and, what's worse, his grip on Naruto's shoulders is too hard.

Sometimes, he bites Naruto into the neck, and that hurts – quite a bit. Though Naruto likes it, he can't say it's what his sweet dreams are made of.

In his dreams, he dates a sweet, cute and preferably busty girl who's gentle and shy. In short, he dreams of someone who is nothing like Sasuke.

Sasuke is the ungirliest thing ever.

Yes, he has a pretty face, but his body, his strong hands and even stronger legs are not girly. And his voice is definitely not feminine, either. Hearing him curse and grunt right now just reminds Naruto of the fact that Sasuke is anything, but a girl.

And yet, Naruto can't help thinking that Sasuke does sound kind of hot when he moans out softly.

It nearly makes him wonder what Sasuke would sound like if he were insi-

Naruto halts right there. This is wrong. It's so wrong that it's nearly ridiculous.

Naruto just can't imagine having sex with Sasuke, of all people. Doing this is fine, but real sex?

_Hell no._

Sasuke would be the death of him.

He'd be so aggressive, and would probably drive Naruto insane before the main act. Scratch that, he already drives him insane (and is currently really driving him up the wall).

Sasuke isn't a very patient person.

It's either 'harder, faster' or 'shut up you moron, and just do it'. Most of the time, Naruto has a hard time being harder and faster because it's kind of difficult to pump faster when you're out of breath and need release yourself.

And it's hard to shut up when Sasuke keeps on grinding against him, or hisses out in frustration.

He's doing this right now, hissing and grinding against Naruto. That's why Naruto can't help not being faster.

"Come on, faster," Sasuke growls out, and Naruto feels a blush forming on his cheeks, mostly because this is so unlikely – and awkward (really, really awkward). He's never really given another guy a hand job before, and doing this to Sasuke is bewildering.

He isn't sure whether this is a dream, reality or something in between. Whatever it is, Naruto can't help feeling out of place in this forest here. He can't help thinking that them doing _this _here – in a forest, under a tree and with their clothes still on – is slightly stupid (shouldn't they be doing this in a bedroom?).

Also, all of this is just so odd.

In a way, it's no different from their sparring, and yet in many way it is.

Sasuke sounds so different, and Naruto feels so strange: he's warm and cold all over, and his body is trembling.

Sasuke is pushing against him and his fingernails are clutching too firmly on his shirt, so firmly that Naruto can feel the stinging sensations. He's glad that he's wearing a shirt, even though, at the same time, he wonders whether it wouldn't be better if he and Sasuke were naked.

Then again, Sasuke doesn't have enough patience for that, and Naruto has no patience to put up with Sasuke's complaints. So most of the time, he gives in.

There's nothing worse out there than a fussy bitch, Jiraya keeps on telling him while they train.

Naruto thinks that Jiraiya has never been with someone like Sasuke before (because if he'd been, he'd stop complaining about fussy bitches). Sasuke is not a fussy bitch, he's something that can't be even described as being 'fussy'. He's way more than that.

Sasuke starts mumbling again, and his hands pull Naruto closer to him. Naruto sighs when he does that because Sasuke is warm. So warm, so much warmer than Naruto ever expected him to be. It feels nice to be so close to him.

"Naruto – are you done?"

Of course, leave it to Sasuke to ruin the moment.

"Shut up, idiot," Naruto whispers harshly, and moves his hand faster, grinning when he hears Sasuke gasp out. Now that's _a sexy_ noise, and it's even hotter when he watches how the red flush of embarrassment-desire spreads over Sasuke's cheeks. Naruto can't help thinking that he'd like to see more of it, and he also can't help being proud that he's the one doing this, he's the one who can bring out such reactions from Sasuke

Not everyone can see Sasuke like this. And what's more, Sasuke wouldn't let just anyone else do this, either.

He's chosen Naruto, and Naruto is glad that Sasuke has chosen him because, in spite of how odd, and awkward all this might feel, he wouldn't want to do it with anyone else.

Maybe, having sex with Sasuke wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all.

---


End file.
